


Not Under My Heart but In It

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [16]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Confrontations, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a mother's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Loki confronts Frigga about his hidden adoption. Double drabble. Title by Fleur Conkling Heyliger





	Not Under My Heart but In It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [A l'intérieur de mon coeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657498) by [ElodieTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl), [Starjargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon)



"You never told me," Loki accused lowly.

"No," Frigga responded, head high with no trace of apology.

"WHY?!" His voice cracked, betrayal in both his voice and eyes.

Frigga froze, back in that moment eons ago, when her husband came back from battle with a small, alien stranger in his arms. She had run to meet them, her own tiny Thor hugging her leg as she opened her mouth to question Odin's sanity, before he held out a beautiful baby boy and declared it their son, his eyes both wary of her reaction and enamoured with the small creature he embraced.

"Loki," she said, as soon as those piercing green eyes met hers and her heart melted instantly, any thought of reprimand forgotten. "Our son's name is Loki," she repeated, cradling him as she bent to introduce him to his new big brother. "My boy," she whispered in between reverent kisses to his head.

She thought of the years together- of patience, of tears, of smiles and pride and worry and the absolute, inescapable love she had for both her boys.

"Because it never mattered," she finally offered to  _her_ child. She met his incredulous eyes. "Because it never will."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think...


End file.
